La cita de Ryoma
by Nekoham
Summary: El domingo no hay entrenamiento en Seigaku por lo que Ryoma tiene que inventarse algo para no aburrirse. ¿Tal vez una visita a Momo-sempai? ¡Echizen-kun, juguemos! Ryoma sabe que esa voz es un mal presagio.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes de PoT todos son de su respectivo creador al que amo mucho, mucho, por no terminar PoT.

Notitas: El fic no está beteado así que perdonarán los errores…y espero que no esté muy OoC.

**La cita de Ryoma.**

—¡Me voy!—anunció el pequeño Echizen desde la puerta de su casa, mientras tomaba su bolso porta raquetas.

—Ryoma. ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó su padre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta que daba al corredor.

—Sí. Estoy aburrido—contestó el pequeño. Ese día no tendrían entrenamiento, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas por hacer, sus deberes estaban terminados, su habitación estaba limpia (tan limpia como podría llegar a estar si se tomaba en cuenta que era de Ryoma) definitivamente si no hacía algo se la pasaría aburrido; tal vez ir a buscar a Momoshiro y le pedirle jugar un partido no era tan mala idea.

—¿¡Eh, nada que hacer!? ¡Puedes ayudar a tú padre a cortar el pasto, enano!—El gritó de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? Si ese es tu trabajo—se llevó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y dio media vuelta hacía la salida, la conversación ya había terminado—. Nos vemos.

—¡Ryoma!, ¡Ryoma!

Fue lo último que escuchó al girar en la esquina de su calle, vaya que el viejo podía gritar. Como siempre era demasiado ruidoso.

Fue hasta la casa de su sempai, sólo para encontrarse con la noticia que no estaba ahí sino que había salido a comer una hamburguesa, Ryoma agradeció la información y se dirigió hacia allí. Debió haberlo previsto, era lógico que si tenían en día libre Momo-sempai se la pasaría atiborrándose de comida…Era tan típico de él, sonrió ante el pensamiento; lo bueno es que el local de hamburguesas no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba, así que podría llegar caminando y por la forma de comer de su compañero era seguro que todavía lo encontraba ahí.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía el lugar con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza, pero antes de poder cruzar la calle el semáforo cambió al color rojo; esperó pacientemente en el cruce cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Echizen-kun!, ¡Echizen-kun!—escuchó los gritos de un chico, creía saber quién era. Aunque deseaba estar equivocado, por Kami-sama que le permitiera estar equivocado. No tenía tanta suerte, en un segundo ya tenía al capitán de Rokkaku, Aoi Kentarou, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y con una gran sonrisa en el propio. Ryoma parpadeó sorprendido y retrocedió unos pasos para poner algo de espacio entre ellos, ya que ese chico obviamente no sabía lo que era el espacio personal. Aoi tomó sus manos y las estrujó entre las suyas (que eran considerablemente más grandes) a modo de saludo.

—¡Hola, Echizen-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? —gritó el chico aún con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro (gesto sumamente molesto si le preguntaban a Ryoma) ¿Tenía que gritar tanto? ¿tal vez Kentarou-kun tenía problemas auditivos y necesitaba gritar? No, eso no era. Lo que pasaba es que el tío era ruidoso.

Hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado. El chico de Seigaku se zafó del agarré de Aoi y se acomodó la gorra para esconder su mirada en tras la sombra, tal vez si le ignoraba se iría. No, eso era demasiado grosero, incluso para él.

—Bien.

—¡Me alegro!—centró la vista en la mochila de Ryoma—¿Ey, Echizen-kun estás planeando algún partido?—Y de alguna inexplicable forma la sonrisa del capitán se ensanchó aún más.

—Hum, no—fue la respuesta del novato de Seigaku, no sabía porque había dicho que no porque exactamente ese era su plan, sólo qué las palabras le salieron antes de darse cuenta.

— ¡Vamos; juega contra mí, Echizen-kun!—pidió emocionado el capitán, todavía demasiado cerca de Ryoma, la gente ya los empezaba a ver raro. Era por eso que Ryoma había dicho que no.

—No podemos—contestó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?—Ryoma notó como por fin se alejaba un poco a causa de la sorpresa—Ey, Echizen si ya ibas a jugar, porque no quieres jugar conmigo. Sabes que lo disfrutaras—respondió ofendido.

—Hum, Kentarou-kun, no podemos jugar por qué tú no tienes raquetas, y yo sólo he traído una—señaló la espalda libre de este.

—¡Oh!—se avergonzó—Lo lamento, Echizen-kun, es sólo que me emocioné al verte con tus raquetas—se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso—.Pero me puedes acompañar a tomar algo y platicamos, ¿verdad?—Y antes de que Ryoma pudiera contestar, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el capitán de Rokkaku. Echizen se maldijo por sus lentos reflejos.

***

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la gran felicidad de Aoi que tanto le molestaba a Ryoma, es decir, lo entendía porque él sentía lo mismo, esa pasión por el tennis, ese amor y disfrutaba mucho de sus juegos, reconocía el sentimiento. Lo compartía. Sólo que él no entendía el por qué de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sinceramente le disgustaban la personas tan escandalosas, sin embargo, algo en el chico le impedía a Ryoma rechazarlo por completo, alejarse completamente de él. Por eso había accedido aquellas veces a jugar con él, por eso es que ahora se encontraba escuchando al jugador y no se encontraba jugando tenis junto a Momoshiro. Suspiró.

—¿Echizen-kun? ¿No escuchaste lo qué te pregunté? —Ryoma parpadeó. No, definitivamente no lo estaba escuchando—. Te pregunté el nombre de tu gato—sonrió. ¡Cómo habían llegado a eso! Se había descuidado un poco y ahora el otro estaba averiguando de su vida personal, como le disgustaba ese tipo de personas. Ryoma se ajustó la gorra aprovechando el movimiento para mirar al estudiante de Rokkaku, tanta felicidad le intrigaba.

—Karupin—respondió secamente.

—¡Ah, que nombre más lindo!, perfecto para un gato. Aunque no le puedo poner así al mío porque se consideraría robo, pero tal vez tú me puedas ayudar a escoger uno… Ryoma se desconectó otra vez, no es que el chico le aburriera o le cayera mal, para nada. Es sólo que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrase a la personalidad tan extrovertida del aquel líder, después de todo necesitó casi seis meses para acostumbrase a Eiji-sempai.

—…Es como si el destino hubiera decidido unirnos hoy, Echizen-kun—terminó Aoi, dándole un bocado a su helado. ¿Destino? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Tanto se había desconectado de la plática? Aunque si era honesto no importaba mucho, el capitán de Rokkaku siempre lograba sorprenderlo si bien no lo demostraba, porque él era Echizen Ryoma y sorprenderse no iba con su imagen. —Es tarde, en mi casa me estarán esperando—anunció. —Sí, supongo que es cierto. Vamos, te acompaño a tú casa.

—N-no es necesario, Kentarou—dijo mientras dejaba el dinero del helado que había pedido sobre la mesa.

—Claro que sí.

En verdad no quería discutir con él, después de una tarde en su compañía se había acostumbrado un poco a su parloteo y si le ponía atención al chico le daba un gran parecido a Momoshiro (incluyendo los impulsos asesinos que los dos despertaban en él). Así que se dirigieron a la casa de Echizen entre pláticas y pláticas de Aoi que saltaba de un tema a otro como niño pequeño y él escuchaba tranquilo, asintiendo de vez en cuando hasta que llegaron a la casa del novato de Seigaku.

—Nos vemos, Kentarou-kun—se despidió el pequeño y en seguida entró al patio de su casa. Pero antes de que entrará a su casa, Aoi gritó (como siempre).

—Ey Echizen-kun, aunque no jugamos tennis me he divertido bastante hoy. Ha sido una buena cita —sonrió el chico.

—Como digas.

—Tal vez, el próximo domingo podamos repetirlo, ¿eh? Porque los dos somos novatos y estamos entre los titulares. Eso no es muy común, además, siempre es bueno relajarse…

—Hum—. Ryoma se ajustó la gorra nuevamente (sentía que se había ajustado la gorra más veces hoy, que en todo su vida) —Eres demasiado ruidoso, Kentarou—el otro moreno se sorprendió—.El domingo estoy libre, lleva tus raquetas.

El chico asintió feliz, y alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Finalmente Ryoma tendría que practicar mucho su paciencia si quería soportar todo un día con Aoi, pero como decía su Buchou cuando algo te interesa tienes que poner un mayor esfuerzo. Sonrió. Si Tezuka lo decía…

De pronto ya no le pareció tan imposible la idea de acostumbrase al ruidoso capitán.

**Notas finales:** ¿Recuerdan cuando estos dos juegan su partido? Todo lo que Aoi le dice a Ryoma…es tremendamente sexual, está invitando a Echizen, lo está provocando, lo está seduciendo le dice: "¿estás encendido, Echizen-kun? Eso es igual a: "Ten sexo conmigo, Echizen-kun", todo es tan obvio *se encoge de hombros* Por último (lo prometo) Este fic es en respuesta a la comunidad de pervertdays, pero yo aproveche para regresar a este fandom una vez más. En un principio este fic sería más pervert .o. pero no salió. Y eso se debe totalmente a mi falta de talento pervertido, ni modo ;_;. Ya trabajaré duro para ser más pervertida xDD.

¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? Todo es bien recibido :3


End file.
